csifandomcom-20200225-history
Darkroom
Darkroom is the eighth episode in season five of . Synopsis A murder and kidnapping becomes personal when DNA from a crime scene reveals that Natalia's sister Anya is one of the kidnapped women they are looking for. The team finds a safe full of photos of missing women and they must find the photographer who was using his camera to lure the unsuspecting women. Plot When a bloody five dollar bill with the words "He's going to kill me" written on it is given at a toll booth, it draws the Miami team's attention. When the body of a woman identified as Leslie Anderson is found on a cove not far from the booth, the CSIs fear the woman's prophetic words may have indeed come true, until Alexx determines she's been dead for two days. Surveillance footage from the tollbooth reveals the woman in the car had ligature marks on her wrists similar to those on Leslie's, but when the CSIs try to discern the license plate on the car, they discover it's covered up with photo blocking material. Natalia processes trace from Leslie's pants and discovers it's made out of clay and mortar; this, along with a valet stub from a Coral Gables restaurant Ryan spots under the wind shield wipers on the car leads the CSIs to an old building in the area. When Ryan and Delko go to investigate, they discover blood drops, a safe, and a man named Tommy Boyer loitering. When they bring him in, Tommy tells Horatio he was looking for his fiancée, Jill Girrard, who has been missing for several days. He found Jill's car outside the building and went in to look for her. He asks Horatio to find Jill, and Horatio vows that he'll help. In the safe, Ryan and Delko discover photographs of a multitude of women, each bagged with a personal item from each woman. They take the packets back to the lab, where Valera has failed to match the blood on the five-dollar bill to either Leslie or Jill. When Natalia sees the photographs of the women, she gasps when she recognizes her sister, Anya, among them. She rushes to the DNA lab where she swabs her own cheek and asks Valera to run it against the blood on the bill. Sure enough, the genetic similarities prove the blood is from Natalia's sister. Horatio decides to hold a press conference to help the lab get names for the women they can't identify. Reporter Erica Sikes corners Ryan to ask him about Natalia's sister, and he cautions her not to reveal the girl's connection to law enforcement for fear of further endangering her life. Horatio sends Natalia to the apartment where Anya lives with a fellow aspiring model named Sasha. Sasha tells Natalia that Anya got a call back for a photo shoot, and Natalia takes the message machine to hear the call for herself. It leads them to a high end photo shoot, where a man named Gavin LaPorte points the CSIs in the direction of photographer John Stockman. The arrogant photographer's DNA matches semen found in Leslie's body, but he tells them the sex was consensual. The pressure mounts when Erika Sikes reveals that Anya is Natalia's sister, and Anya places a frantic call to Natalia, telling her sister she thinks she's near the water. Ryan is able to ID the voice on Anya's answering machine as Gavin LaPorte, whom he met at the photo shoot. Gavin claims he simply called to let Anya know her prints were ready. Tommy Boyer brings Horatio a suspicious "Dear John" letter he received from Jill, and an embossed logo on the stationary leads the CSIs to Bill Star's Custom Upholstery, where they discover the car from the tollbooth surveillance footage, complete with the blocked license plate. They force Bill to turn it over, along with the address of the person who dropped it off. The CSIs head to the address Bill gave them, which turns out to be for a boat. They storm it and find Jill Girrard trapped inside the bedroom. She seems too traumatized to talk about her ordeal, but the CSIs are surprised to discover that not only has she not been raped, but she also swallowed the key to the room she was supposedly locked inside. Calleigh questions Jill, who is apparently suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Her captor spared her when she told him she was a virgin, and she's too afraid to give up his name. The CSIs turn to the car, where they find Anya's blood and several small granite rocks, leading them back to the cove where Leslie was discovered. They find another girl buried there, terrified but alive. She tells them her abductor is holding another girl at the studio, and Horatio hurries there, where he finds Gavin photographing a traumatized Anya. He chases Gavin around the building but finally catches up to him, freeing Natalia's sister. Natalia and Anya are reunited, but the search for LaPorte's victims, who are scattered around the country, is far from over. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Amy Laughlin as Erica Sykes * Natalie Morales as Anya Boa Vista * Jonathan Cherry as Gavin LaPorte * Elisabeth Harnois as Jill Gerard * Cirroc Lofton as Tommy Boyer * Michael Goorjian as John Stockman * Michael Stone as Bill Starr * Jamie Strange as Sasha Coolidge * Shannon Kane as Leslie Anderson * Julianna Guill as Kelly * Janelle Velasquez as Carla * Natalia Baldwin Leon as Reporter #1 * Nikka La Rue as Reporter #2 * John J. Dalesandro as Reporter #3 Trivia *This episode was based on the photographer William Richard Bradford who photographed Eva LaRue's sister. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes